garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Accepted Character Concepts
Your first character can be a human, a Kinfolk, or a Garou. If you choose the latter option, all starting Garou come in as Cliath (Rank 1). Fostern (Rank 2) are strongly discouraged for players new to GarouMUSH as we have unique world-views and rules that may not match with your experiences and a Cliath allows for much more flexibility in adapting. Existing players may choose to apply for a Cub (Rank 0) or an Adren (Rank 3). Weigh these considerations carefully before deciding what type of character you want to play, and be certain you know enough about how your character will interface with GarouMUSH's world in order to play him or her effectively. For character sheet and stats information, please see Character Generation. Cub (Rank 0) If you choose to play a cub, you will probably be playing a character who is thoroughly ignorant of Garou culture (although post-First-Change cub applications are not discouraged). This can be challenging to play because the Garou method of instruction is not particularly enlightened or forgiving. When your tribe's Elder feels that your character has learned enough, your cub will be sent on their Rite of Passage. The Rite will test a cub's mettle, and if the cub succeeds, they will be elevated to the rank of Cliath (Rank 1) and be considered an adult in Garou society. Be warned: failure is a possibility, and often means death. Only 5 cubs, in general, will be permitted on game at a given time and must have an active Tribal Elder (and ideally at least 1 other active tribe member, as someone will need to be their teacher). If you are interested in playing a cub, please speak with the Elder of the tribe you wish to apply for to check for availability. Those interested in Lost Cubs may speak to the Wizards to check for availability. Lost Cubs are those who either lack a Kinfetch spirit or their spirit failed to alert Garou about the new cub. They do not have a tribal affiliation and may be assigned a teacher by the Sept Alpha if no one tribe lays claim to them. Cliath (Rank 1) As a Cliath, you will play a character who has already passed their Rite and may have some time as an adult Garou under their belt. This can be challenging in its own way, because it can be difficult to pull off an image of accomplishment and knowledge of Garou society. A Cliath character is expected to know what it is to be a Garou but may still make mistakes, like someone who’s finally gone off to college and are living on their own for the first time. It is rare for a Cliath to hold a position of renown like Eldership or a sept position. Fostern (Rank 2) A Fostern is held to a higher standard. They are Garou who have proven they are fully capable of being a recognized, adult member of Garou society. No one is going to hold their hand and they are expected to be self-sufficient in supporting their sept and tribe and have joined a pack whenever possible. While it is uncommon for Fostern to hold Eldership positions or sept positions, it does happen. They should expect to be watched carefully to make sure they’re doing the job right or will face swift challenge. Most Garou are expected to make it to Fostern. Adren (Rank 3) Garou of Adren rank are not accepted from any but existing players. Their numbers are limited. A player may only have one applied-for Adren, though their other alts may earn the rank on-game. If you are interested in applying for an Adren, please speak with the wizstaff. Garou of Rank 4 (Athro) and above are not accepted. Breeds and Auspices For new players interested in playing a Garou, you may play either a Homid (human-born) or Metis (Garou-born). Lupus (wolf-born) are restricted to existing players only. Homids can come from every walk of life and have usually lived very normal, everyday lives until reaching their First Change come puberty. Metis are those born from the forbidden union of two Garou and are raised in the boundaries of a Sept or in secret by a parent or caretaker. Unable to change out of Crinos until their first change near the beginning of their first decade, they are constantly struggling against their Rage and must be carefully monitored to avoid Veil threats. Those raised among caerns are well versed at their first change in Garou law and culture, though their worldview is limited to the caern and bawn in many cases. Others raised in secret are poor creatures indeed, lacking in even the community of a sept, and often struggle heavily to adapt to life away from their parent or caretaker. Auspices are currently not limited but wizstaff reserves the right to ask you to change if a given tribe has an imbalance (ie. If 4 of 5 Get of Fenris on game are Ahoun, you may be asked to consider another auspice). You can view +census on game to see our current spread and +census/long for details. Just think, if you're the only Theurge of your tribe, you're bound to get a lot more rp than if you're one in a dozen. Foils Foils are characters that do not fall under vanilla Humans, standard Kinfolk, or standard Garou. These include Fera, Vampires, Mages, and other types of characters. These are not accepted for new players. Please see Foils for more information and speak to wizstaff if you are interested in applying for a foil character. Category:News files